Zorro
by sting12
Summary: This is just another little rewrite from Disney's Zorro, Zorro Takes A Dare. I do not own any of Zorro's characters, this is just for fun.


Zorro Takes A Dare

Leaving Bernardo in the secret passageway, Zorro went down the stairs entering the living room through the entrance hidden in the cabinet. It didn't take long for him to outwit Basilio and his lancers as he pushed Basilio right into them. Rushing outside, Zorro left the hacienda knowing he would give the lancers the slip very quickly before coming back. Knowing they weren't very bright, Zorro didn't have to wait long watching them all leave as he climbed back over the wall. Wanting to check to make sure Basilio hadn't captured Bernardo, he went up the stairs deciding to get to the secret passageway through his room.

Hitting the button on the fireplace to reveal the room, Zorro went in about to turn the ring to shut the door when he realized he wasn't alone. Before he could even move, he felt a pain as his vision went black. Basilio excited about knocking Zorro out, removed his mask realizing he was right about Bernardo helping Zorro since it was Diego who was the masked man. Pulling off the mask, hat and cap, Basilio rushed to put them on as he raced outside calling for Mendoza.

Back in the passageway, Diego groaned as he woke, his head doing nothing but pounding wondering what had hit him. Trying to clear his vision, Diego shook his head only to have to stop when the pounding seemed to double. Realizing the wall was still open, Diego began dragging himself slowly over to the ring that would shut it. Although the movement caused the room to spin before his eyes, Diego knew if he didn't close the wall back, the lancers could end up finding him. Finally getting to the wall, Diego reached up but found he barely could reach the ring. Struggling to reach higher, Diego soon gave up realizing his head was pounding to much for him to focus.

Hearing a shot and lancers being ordered to check upstairs, Diego leaned his head against the wall realizing the coolness felt good. Bernardo having heard what happened to Basilio rushed up the stairs in the passageway only to find Diego lying against the wall. Realizing Basilio had found out about Diego being Zorro, Bernardo knew Basilio didn't have a chance to tell his secret. Rushing over to the ring, Bernardo flipped it watching the wall slide shut. Kneeling down in front of Diego, Bernardo began signing to his friend trying to figure out what Basilio had done.

Usually able to read the signs, Diego shut his eyes sighing, "I'm sorry my friend, I don't know what your trying to say. My head is pounding and the room keeps spinning around me."

Reaching up to touch the back of Diego's head, Bernardo found a small lump realizing Basilio had to have hit him from behind. Wincing at the touch, Diego jerked his head back almost colliding with the stone wall but was saved by Bernardo's hand keeping him still. Knowing the lancer's were still around, Bernardo knew he couldn't risk moving Diego until they were gone. Downstairs Alejandro had been relieved when Mendoza had unmasked Zorro revealing Basilio instead of his son Diego. Knowing Diego was around there some where, Alejandro figured he would be hiding until the lancers had left. Watching the lancer's carrying Basilio's body outside, Alejandro was also relieved when the lancers arrested Mendoza as well.

Knowing his guests were still there, Alejandro continued to play host to them only for a little while longer until he could find a excuse to leave wanting to make sure his son was alright. Upstairs, Bernardo had positioned Diego in the corner of the wall noticing he was starting to slump sideways. Although Deigo assured Bernardo he was alright, Bernardo wasn't falling for the act. Bernardo knew Diego's head was probably killing him since he had not tried to stand any since he had been found. Noticing Diego's face was pale, Bernardo reached out to touch his forehead wondering if he had a fever.

Diego smiled at his friend, "I don't have a fever my friend, just a spliting headache and a room that's still spinning a little."

Bernardo nodded standing up wondering if the lancers had left yet. Signing to Diego if he should go check, Diego nodded rubbing his forehead with his hands hoping to soothe his head. Opening the wall, Bernardo slowly walked through Diego's room and onto the balcony. Not spotting any lancers in sight, Bernardo came back into the room shutting the wall signing that they had left. Knowing Diego could be moved now, Bernardo reached down starting to pull him to his feet. As he got to his feet, Diego instantly felt the room spinning and the headache double. Realizing Diego's legs were starting to buckle, Bernardo found he couldn't keep him up as he helped Diego slide back down on the floor.

"I think it's better if I just stay right here." Diego stated trying to smile.

Signaling that he was going to go get his father, Diego just leaned against the wall not able to nod. Going down through the passageway, Bernardo stopped outside the living room looking through the hole to see if Alejandro's guests had left yet. Noticing they were saying bye to Alejandro, Bernardo waited until they had left the house before he entered into the living room. Watching from the living room, Bernardo waited until they had left before rushing to the door motioning Alejandro over to him. Noticing the look on Bernardo's face, Alejandro felt his heart sink wondering what was causing him so much worry.

"Slow down Bernardo, I can't read your signs as quick as my son can. I can tell your worried; is it about Diego?" Alejandro asked.

Bernardo just nodded pulling him over to the cabinet pushing the back open. Alejandro stayed close behind Bernardo following him upstairs to right outside his son's room. Instantly spotting Diego leaning against the wall, Alejandro rushed foreward. Noticing Diego's face was very pale, Alejandro looked to Bernardo for answers wondering what had happened.

When Bernardo couldnt' seem to sign to him, Alejandro turned his attention back to his son, "Diego my son what happened?"

"I'm alright father, Basilio seemed to have found my hideout and was waiting for me when I came back to check on Bernardo. That's when I felt a pain and woke up laying on the floor."

Alejandro nodded feeling Diego's head finding the lump making Diego wince, "I'm sorry my son; it does look like you got a good bump on your head. Do you think you can stand?"

"I'll try, Bernardo tried to help me earlier but my legs didn't want to support me." Diego smiled reaching his hands out to his father and Bernardo.

Pulling him up easy and swiftly, Diego was relieved for a moment that he was standing at least until his legs began to buckle. Noticing this, Diego felt his father's arm go around his waist keeping him up. Smiling they got him into his room sitting him down on his bed, before Alejandro told Bernardo to take one of the horses to fetch the doctor. Nodding Bernardo didn't waste time leaving the room and going downstairs heading towards the stables. Alejandro making sure Diego was able to stay up right for a moment, went to his son's wardrobe pulling out his night clothes knowing he couldn't be found wearing Zorro's outfit.

Diego watched his father gathering clothes while holding onto the bed covers, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Noticing a pitcher of water on the dresser, made Diego realize his mouth was getting dry. Reaching for the cup, Diego found he couldn't reach it as he tried to stand a little to give him more reach. However just as he was standing his legs betrayed him yet again as he fell to the floor. Alejandro hearing the commotion turned around rushing to his son's side getting him back up on the bed.

"What were you trying to do my son?"

"I just wanted some water, my throat is getting dry."

"You should have just asked my son. Here drink this." Alejandro held the cup of water out to him letting him drink.

"Thank you father."

Alejandro smiled, "Now let's get you undressed."

Nodding, Diego began trying to take his shirt off but found everytime he moved either his head began pounding or the room would start spinning. Noticing this Alejandro told Diego to just sit there and let him do it. Figuring he was right, Diego let his father take over remembering his father would do the same thing when he was sick as a child. Getting his clothes on, Alejandro took and put Zorro's clothes back in the secret room before putting the button to hide it. Hearing horses, Alejandro went to the door relieved to find Bernardo with the doctor. Waving the doctor upstairs, Alejandro looked to Diego knowing he had to come up with a lie of how Diego got hit on the head.

As the doctor came into the room, he went straight over to Diego beginning his examination while speaking to Alejandro, "What has happened?"

Alejandro sighed, "He was thrown from one of our horses last night."

"Last night? Why didn't you come to me sooner?" The doctor questioned before looking to Diego, "How were you thrown Diego? Surely you've been around enough horses to know how to handle one."

Diego smiled wincing when the doctor touched the bump on back of his head, "Yes I should be, but I was out enjoying the sun set when the lancer's went rushing by. I figured they must have been chasing Zorro; well suddenly my horse lifted into the air. Not having my hands on the reins I couldn't keep myself on before I found myself on the ground. I guess a snake close by must have startled it."

"He came riding in last night and Bernardo and I got him to bed, but then Basilio came swearing up and down Bernardo was under arest so they kept us all here." Alejandro finished glad to know his son was quick on figuring a story out.

"Basilio was a mad man if you ask me, however he won't be bothering anyone now. I was told one of his own men shot him." The doctor stated.

Finishing up his examination, the doctor placed his tools back into the bag before standing up coming over to Alejandro. Bernardo acting as if he couldn't hear them went over to Diego signaling if he could get him anything. Shaking his head, Diego closed his eyes resting his head against the pillow glad to be laying down.

"How is he?" Alejandro questioned.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow. He's got a pretty nasty bump on his head but should be fine. I'm going to leave some headache powders for you to give him. Give him one now and then another in four hours. If he isn't better by the day after tomorrow come and get me right away. Diego if I was you, I would stay away from horses for a while." The doctor stated.

Diego smiled, "Don't worry doctor, I think I will."

"Just make sure he stays in bed." The doctor told Alejandro before letting himself out.

Placing the powders on the table, Alejandro picked one up handing it to Bernardo who mixed it into a glass of water before handing it to Diego. Drinking it down, Diego thanked Bernardo and his father before he felt his eyes getting heavy. Watching his son going to sleep, Alejandro pulled up a chair sitting beside his son while Bernardo did the same. Together they both look after Diego the rest of the night waking him only to give him some more medicine.

In the morning, Bernardo found himself waking Alejandro up, signing that he should go sleep in his own bed. Alejandro smiled, "Alright Bernardo, but wake me when Diego does."

Nodding that he would, Bernardo watched Alejandro leave before he moved his chair closer to the bed. Sitting there, Bernardo watched Diego's chest going up and down glad to know the bump he had received on the head wasn't anything series.

Slowly opening his eyes, Diego laid there staring up at the ceiling remembering what had happened the past day. Unsure how long he had been asleep, Diego knew all he remembered was when his father or Bernardo would wake up to give him medicine. Looking around the room, Diego smiled when he spotted Bernardo asleep in the chair beside his bed. Slowly sitting up, Diego was relieved when he found the room wasn't spinning anymore and his headache had gone away thanks to the medicine. Feeling his stomach growling, Diego smiled knowing a good meal would bring his strength back.

Reaching out to shake Bernardo's shoulder, Diego waited until he opened his eyes before smiling, "Hello my friend; thank you for taking care of me."

Bernardo smiled and blushed signing that he would always be there for him and Zorro. Nodding Diego chuckled, "Where is my father?"

Signing that he was resting, Diego nodded, "Well if it's not to much trouble, can I get some food?"

Bernardo glad to see Diego was up and looking better, jumped up running out of the room going to Diego's father's room. Signing that Diego was awake and hungry, Bernardo went down to the kitchen to get food while Alejandro came in to see Diego sitting up on the bed.

"It's good to see you up and awake my son." Alejandro smiled.

"It's good to be up as well father, thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me son."

Rushing into the room with a tray of food, Bernardo sat it down on Diego's lap revealing some eggs and toast along with juice. Beginning to eat, Diego was soon pushing the plate away feeling full and some of his strength returning. Although it seemed he had probably been sleeping along time, Diego laid back against the pillow his eyes getting heavy once again. Not wanting to go asleep, Diego tried to fight the sleep.

Alejandro smiled, "Don't fight it the rest, you might have slept most of the night, but your body needs lots more rest than you think it does."

Bernardo nodded with Alejandro signing to Diego that he had to get better so that Zorro would ride again very soon. Diego smiled nodding, "Yes Bernardo, it won't be long before the lancers are chasing Zorro all around."

With that, Diego fell back asleep with Alejandro taking over watching him while Bernardo went to get some rest. Leaving the room, Bernardo looked back knowing he would do anything possible to help Diego as well as Zorro knowing the people always would need him.

The End!


End file.
